


Love Bites, Littlerly

by Skullchick15



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dogs, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Ocs name is Crystal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Sex, Vampires, buff meaty men are my kryptonite, vampire dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullchick15/pseuds/Skullchick15
Summary: I don't even know what to say, sooo...Jarko is hot AF, and I can't find shizz for storys about him, so ya.You can thank me later dar.I'll fix this summary once I've got more chapters done.





	Love Bites, Littlerly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonSlayer2526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/gifts).



> Sooo ya I did a thing...
> 
> Meh, we need more Jarko anyway.

There were some things that never changed. October, while arguable by some was one of the best months of the year. Granted the kids turned in too little assholes and the crime rate would all ways raise a bit, but the overall atmosphere was astonishing. 

Even with all the bad, the general public still seemed to be overjoyed. Parents could care less about how much they’d be spending on candy for Halloween at the end of the month. Their own little monsters where back in school, no longer driving them insane. The kids had been back for a while and were in the daily rhythm of their own hustle and bustle. Though the promise of free candy in due time is what more than likely what caused them to become so intolerable. 

Not That Crystal could really blame them. Free candy was free, and if all she had to do was wear a mini-skirt and some face paint to get a king size Snickers bar, you could bet your sweet ass she would be there. 

Just then a kickball slammed into the chain-link fence next to her. She stumbled hardly catching herself as one of her heels got caught in a crack of the sidewalk. Fuckin’ hell! That’s what you get for working near a school and walking there each day. 

Every single day of the school year it happens, how she still manages to get startled each time was surprising in the least. Then again, it would help if that little bastard wouldn’t target her every time. Crystal could she him out of the corner of her eye. He was the perfect image of the stereotypical school yard bully. Taller than most of the kids, chunky, but packing the preteen muscles from hitting puberty before the rest of the kids. She could swear the kid got off on scaring her, and he probably did the creep, considering the wicked grin on his face as he licked his lips.

Shaking the feeling of eyes on her back, Crystal continued on her way. The faster she got there the faster she would be able to relax. 

It wasn’t much longer until Crystal came to a halt in front of the building that she had spent the last to years at, Mc Call centre. What a joke. But it paid… a descent amount with all things considered. Though somehow, she got herself put in the electronic help division, which was ironic really. Every time her laptop flipped its wig she’d all but run down to the local geek squad for a tune up. Thank god they were provided instruction manuals for the various tech that people called in about. That book was the only thing that made sure Crystal kept her job.

After school everything had come to a halt. She used to joke around, telling her parents that she was just one of the unpopular popular kids. Everyone had known her, everyone had wanted to hang out with her, but everyone thought she was to busy to hang out with them. Yet Crystal had known it was far from the truth. Her friend back then were not the best, hell they were not even good. 

The truth was pathetic, she was lonely, in every sense of the word. No one from back then talked to her anymore and she didn’t have any friends now. Hell in this very point of time she could not even get one person in the damn elevator to hold the door for her, all of them to busy talking and laughing with one another to notice her.

The doors shut as Crystal finally got about two feet away from them. With a grumble of agitation, she turned heading for the stairs. It was either them or wait about twenty minutes for it to come back down.

Her only complaint, each day ended exactly the same.  
Wake up.  
Shower.  
Get dressed.  
Do her makeup.  
Leave her apartment.  
Complaint about not getting any breakfast.  
Start enjoying the walk to work.  
Get the shit scared out of her by a little punk.  
Get stuck climbing flight after flight of stairs.  
Deal with a bunch of elderly people who don’t understand technology to the point of a migraine.  
Make her way down those same flights of stairs from the morning, just so she wouldn’t have to deal with people.  
Walk home.  
Eat some Ramon noodles.  
Go to bed.  
And repeat.  
It was all a bore at this point.

At least she had her thoughts to keep her company… but that probably wasn’t considered healthy. Crystal had just opened the doors to her floor and stepped in when she remembered that she wasn’t entirely alone.

“Well hello there beautiful.” There was this turd munch. 

With a glance to the side Crystal confirmed her nightmare was true, David Mc the business owner’s son. A young hot shot, who felt he was gods gift to women, and had a tendency to bug the shit out of her, was in fact talking to her. If it had been anyone else she would have told them to shove off, but money was money. “Hello Sir, how are you today?”

There’s the smirk, the one he made while he ogled whatever pair of legs caught his attention in the moment. It was also the one that made Crystal almost say screw the job, screw the money, I’ll move to Alaska, and slap him right across the face. 

Granted he wasn’t half bad looking, it was his track record with women that made her wonder how he even slept at night. Maybe he just survived of the primitive basics, sleep, eat, and fuck. “So, you thought about my offer yet?” His brown eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Ahhhh yesss. Another reason she avoided him like the plague. From the talk around the office Crystal was one of the only women to not have succumbed to his sexual advances. A date, a simple date was all that he’d requested, but that track record of his show there was more implied than just a date. “Yes, I’ve thought about it.”  
“Great! What time should-”

“Uh No.” Crystal shook her head, a hand rubbing her temple. Looks like the migraine is coming early today. “I don’t recall agreeing to anything.” And with that she left him standing alone in the hall, speed walking to back toward her cubical. 

The time flew by like normal, it was not until noon that when Crystal went to get some lunch, that David showed up blocking her way out. “One date, … that’s all I’m asking for here Crystal. One date.”

God he couldn’t take no for an answer could he. “David, no. We’ve been over this. It’s not hap-”

“Shhh!” He pressed a finger to her lips. “Just hear me out, would ya?”

She felt an eye twitch, rolling them before motioning for him to continue. Anything if it meant she could get to the break room faster. 

“One. Date. Just one. It doesn’t even have to be anything serious. We could go to the movies or.. uh we could ah.. OH! There’s a new club that opened nearby, we could get drinks and go dancing.” He looked so hopeful. 

What would it hurt? Some drinks, music, dancing, possibly sex. Christ, when was the last time she’d been laid? Hell, she couldn’t even remember. Crystal wanted change did she not? And it was Friday, no work tomorrow so she didn’t have to worry about getting a hangover. “I’ll let you leave work now, if you go to the club with me tonight, hell I’ll even pay you for the rest of the day just keep it between you and me. All you’ve gotta do is say yes Crystal.”

She watched his face for any deceit, “… You’ll pay me for the rest of the day?”

“Yes!” God, he looked like he was on the verge of begging.

She huffed, head tilted back staring at the ceiling. Really what would it hurt? Not a single thing. “Fine.”

“Come one Crystal it’s just one... wait what?” His brow raised. Eyes bulging form their sockets, it would have been more comical if Crystal wasn’t so hungry.

“Come on David! Move out of my way, I said yes already. Just email me the address and I’ll meet you there.” It may have been unladylike but screw it, she turned to the last resort. Pushing him out of the way, she grabbed her hanging jacket of the rack.

All the while David stood mouth gaping and stammering, “Uh… I …um”

She rolled her eyes again. “Spit it out Romeo, I’m read to leave.”

In a complete 180 flip, he had reverted to the typical dick head he was. Smirking at her, “I’ll send you the info.” She had just started to walk down the hallway when he grabbed her arm, yanking her back into his chest before slamming his lips into hers, then just as fast walking away without a word.

Oh she was going to regret this in the morning, she could feel it already.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
